One Chance
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: Navi wanted one chance to tell Link how she feels. Oneshot.


I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

One Chance

Navi waited inside the large Temple of Time. She grew anxious as the seconds, minutes ticked by—she hoped he would come, allow her to see him one more time. It's been long years since she last saw him; he was turned back into his child form, after being sent back into time by the Princess. Knowing she couldn't be his side anymore, she sadly-and regrettably-left, leaving him alone. Oh, she knew that he'll return to see the Princess and they'll become friends, and then later in life will grow to love each other. They would marry and become the strongest couple to rule Hyrule: the Hero and the Princess, side by side. Navi knew of this, but couldn't help feel the regret filling her heart.

When she was asked by the Great Deku Tree to guide the boy without a fairy, she thought he was annoying: always wanting to fish, run around Hyrule Field, catch the cuccos; his mind never on the task set before him. But once he met Princess Zelda and heard her tale, he buckled down and went straight to Death Mountain, battling all kinds of monsters on the way. Through two temples, Navi was his side, helping him, giving advice and he grew on her, and they became friends.

When she woke and saw Link had grown, her heart gave a little flutter. She didn't understand why, 'til they reached the Water Temple. When the Sheikah spoke the words before teaching the next song, Naiv understood why her heart races whenever she sees the boy-turned-man looks at her or is bathing. She's in love. But she knew they'll never be together, it wasn't meant to be. She's a fairy, an immortal, and he's a Hylian, a mortal. So when the time came when he had no need of her, she disappeared.

Navi flew from forest to forest, wallowing in her sorrow. She never paid attention to the surroundings around her, 'til she felt the familiar energy of the Lost Woods. She wondered how years passed—five? Ten? Fifty? She didn't know. She knew she'll never be part of that Hylian's life. And she thought she'll never see him again 'til she heard whispers through the woods that he was getting married. Wondering if it was true, Navi went to investigate.

Seeing Castle Town alive and filled with shoppers, Navi couldn't help but smile. She remembered the day the young Hylian bought a pet dragon… Only to kill it in the Fire Temple. That was day Navi saw him break down, all energy drain from him. She shook her head of the depressing thoughts and flew around some more. She spotted a fancy poster and read it, with each line bringing tears to her eyes.

_Hear ye, Hear ye_

_All are invited to witness the wedding of the century!_

_Between the Princess and the Hero of Time!_

_Time is on the third of Din's month at sundown and location at the Temple of Time_

Her heart faltered at each word. So the rumors on the wind were true—he's getting married. She knew what she had to do, knew she must take a chance. She speedily fluttered towards the Lost Woods. She asked the Great Deku Tree to grant her a favor, a favor he gave her but warned her that it can't be undone no matter what. She understood. She sent a letter to the castle and waited in the temple.

Hearing the large doors open, Navi stood up, nerves wrecking her confidence; but she stood tall and waited as a male Hylian stepped into the temple—_her_ Hylian. Dressed in his usual green tunic, a blue cape was added to the décor, with the Master Sword hanging from his belt. She stood still as he stopped and looked at her, seeing recognition and confusion fly across his face. She took a breath before she spoke.

"Hello Link; it's been a while." Link nodded but didn't stop gazing. "Y-yes… It has." Hearing him stutter made her giggle. He smiled too, but it turned down a bit. "Navi… What happened to you?" She glanced at herself.

She was Hylian-size now. That was her wish, to be big and met Link as a Hylian and not as a fairy. She still wore her blue sleeveless dress, ending in petals that reached her knees and her long blue hair weaved into a long braid over her shoulder; but her wings were gone.

"I've become mortal; a Hylian more precise. I wanted to meet you like this before you marry Princess Zelda." Link cautiously walked up to her, looking over her transformation. She'll admit, it was shocking to see her new form, but she'll take it to only have this chance to be near him again. Navi looked into his eyes as he reached her face and he softly smile.

"You're beautiful Naiv, though I don't understand why you would do this."

"I did it for you Link."

She stifled a giggle as she watched the surprise go through his body. But she also saw his smile turn into a frown. "Why?" Navi took a breath before she spoke the words she wanted to say for a long time. "Because I love you Link." Watching his reaction, she continued. "I loved you since the Water Temple when Shei—I mean Zelda told you that little piece of words. It made me realize that I love you, and I will love you." She felt a burden left as she said the words, but it came back as she saw the anger on Link's face.

"You say you love me, but you left me. I went in search of you for _five years_ and you evaded me. I knew you there in Termina, I knew you there on my journeys to different lands, but you never once reveal yourself. You kept running, hiding from me. That is not love."

Navi's heart was breaking. She didn't know that he went looking _for her_. She took a step towards him, but he stepped back. "Link… Please… I didn't… Link, please forgive… I know I can't rewrite the past… I knew when I requested this form that I'll never return to my immortality…"

"Then why did you do it? If you knew how this was going end?"

Navi looked straight into his eyes—_his beautiful crystal-blue eyes_—and squared her shoulders. "Because I wanted this one chance to do this." And she quickly bounded towards Link, not giving him a chance to back away, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. How long she waited to do this? How many daydreams she dreamt? She couldn't remember, nor she care to.

She felt him stiffen and try to pry her off, but slowly conceded and kissed her back, their lips moving together. Excitement filled her heart and pumped her blood. She wanted more, she dreamed of more, of his body rubbing against hers and her name upon his lips. She deepened the kiss and removed her arms from around his neck and started to roam his body with her hands. But she felt his strong hands grip her wrists and gently pushed her away. He stared into her eyes and she knew what words he'll say.

"Navi… There was a time that I loved you and wished that somehow we can be together, despite our morality life. But… When you took off, you left me broken, that it seemed impossible for us to be, that my thoughts were childish. You wish to be with me, I understand, but I'm marrying Zelda; she's the one I love now and will forever be by her side." Navi felt her eyes water, but refused to let them fall. She knew the outcome; she wouldn't show weakness in front of him.

"I understand… I wish you happiness in your life." And she walked by him, not looking him in the eye. She'll find only sympathy in them and she didn't want that. She slipped out the door and ran behind the alleys and out on the bridge. She ran, not knowing where her feet were leading her. When she did stop, she fell to her knees and let her growing tears fall.

She knew, _she knew_, and yet, she let her naïve heart give her hope, a light to by his side again. How stupid she thought that he'll let her back into his life, _how idiotic_ she believed that everything would be alright. She knew, and yet… She gave up everything on the slim chance of being with him. That's how love works sometimes; yougive up all you have to have that _one chance_; one chance for everything to be right.

The sky turned dark and it began to cry, as if it's crying for her and her loss. Navi looked into the water, realizing that she was at Lake Hylia on top of the island that hides the entrance to the water temple in the water depths below. Her reflection stared back at her, mirroring her sadness. The little waves clashed against the rock of the island and an idea formed in her mind. She's mortal now. No way to gain her immortality, the one she loves only minutes away from marrying someone else… She has nothing keeping her here.

She stared a moment longer into the darken liquid before she slipped into the water and let her body sink to the abyss…


End file.
